Wedding Drabbles
by Sara K M
Summary: Different perspectives of Sam and Diane's Wedding. (Let's assume they actually complete a wedding eventually, shall we?) Romance/Humor/Friendship/Family
1. Coach

Wedding Drabbles

 **I'm going to assume this takes place post - series (1998 - 9). And since their wedding at** _ **Cheers**_ **didn't work so well, I'm also assuming they married somewhere else. (Like someplace big enough to have all these random guests, LOL.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Cheers**_

Coach

I knew this day would come. Watching those kids together, I could just feel it in my soul somehow. They're getting married now. For some, it seems they've waited too long, but time has no meaning up here, so to me it's no time at all.

Diane looks beautiful in her gown as she comes down the aisle. Naturally, I float down next to her. She pauses and looks at me, before she returns her eyes to Sam.

After the wedding, Diane tells Sam, "Somehow I feel Coach's presence. Do you think he's here with us?"

Yes, honey. I'm here.

 **This is a new way of writing for me, using drables** _ **and**_ **trying to write from first person POV instead of Third Person Limited.**

 **So please, give me some reviews and keep them honest.**

 **I've got another couple of chapters in mind for this, so I'll probably update it every Thursday for a while. After that, there may be sporadic updates, when I'm in the mood for fluff and I think of a character I can write. :)**


	2. Helen Chanbers

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Cheers.**_

 **This chapter is based on "Someone Single, Someone Blue" from season 1.**

"Congratulations. But couldn't you just finish the first one?" I asked.

"Sometimes I wish we did. But Sam wanted me to have a chance to publish my novel, so we waited." Diane gazed adoringly at her groom.

"I meant the one you had at the bar. Then I could have kept your father's money."

Diane laughed. "Mummy, Sam and I weren't even ready to admit we had real feelings for each other back then."

"But you married him anyway; you could have saved me a lot of trouble by staying married the first time."

"Mummy, please be quiet."

Her groom pulled her closer. "I doubt that's possible, Diane. It's never been possible for you, and she's your mother."

"Sam!"


	3. Rebecca Prout

Rebbeca Prout

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Cheers.**_

 **This drabble is based on "Any Friend of Diane's" from season 1.**

It was nce to see Sam and Diane's passionate relationship had made it this far. "How do you keep it alive after fifteen years?" I asked.

"It's a gift," Sam grinned.

Diane sighed. "Well much of that time we weren't even together. I'm sorry, but we only pretended to be a couple when you first saw us."

 _What?_

Sam laughed. "You know, I never realized it, but I've figured out why you didn't want me to have her, Diane. _You_ were jealous."

Diane's eyes widened. "I was not! I just didn't want you to.. you know."

Sam just kept grinning as he looked at both of us.

"Well, perhaps just a bit jealous," Diane admitted, running her hand over his suit coat.


	4. Frasier Crane

Frasier Crane

 **I don't own** _ **Cheers.**_

"I just really don't think it's fair," I complained. "The Blonde Witch is able to say 'I do,' and I'm stuck with two failed marriages." I swallowed a large drink of wine, wishing it was sherry.

Norm took another gulp of beer.

"I mean, I'm better than she is, right?" I paused and watched them laugh together again and then exchange a kiss. I sighed. "On some level; I knew they would always love each other. I just didn't thing they would ever admit it enough to marry. I suppose we should be grateful they're happy, huh?"

Norm finished his beer. "Would you get me another one, Frasier?"

I should have known he wasn't listening to me.

 **Lent starts tomorrow, and I try to limit my fanfiction during that period. So I'll be taking a break from writing these for a while.**

 **But I do have more ideas for this series, and I know I'm going to need some fluff in Apirl. So look for more then.**


	5. Derek Malone

Derek Malone

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Cheers.**_

 **This is based on "Showdown, Parts I and II" from season 1.**

Somehow Diane looked even more gorgeous now than when I saw her fifteen years ago. She seemed to glow from the inside. Could she really be that happy with _my brother?_

I had to find out. "So, it's been a long time."

"Yep," said Sam. It appeared as if he couldn't decide whether he was happy I was there or not.

"I believe the last time we all saw each other was when you were leaving for Paris," said Diane.

"That's right. What happened that day?" I still didn't get it.

"What happened is that Diane decided she wanted _me_ ," said Sam.

"But – "

"Derek, I believe you know." Diane interrupted me. "I owe you a thank you for because your presence allowed me to examine my heart back then." She leaned closer to Sam. "But what occurred then is the same that did today."


	6. Woody

Woody

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Cheers.**_

I watched as Miss Chambers – I mean Mrs. Malone – kissed Sam, and he sniffed her hair. It was great to finally see them married. "I'm glad it finally happened," I said.

"Thanks, Woody," Sam said with a big grin on his face.

"You know it's interesting," said Mrs. Malone. "You have always looked up to Sam and me. Yet, since you've been married longer, perhaps we should occasionally look up to you now."

That didn't make any sense. "How could Sam ever look up to me, Mrs. Malone? He's still taller than I am!"

She smiled. "Sometimes it's pleasing to recognize you're the same Woody I always knew, despite how much you've changed since then."


	7. Woody's daughter

Woody's Daughter

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Cheers.**_

 **This is basically an excuse for me to write kids in this story. (Some of you know I how much I like kids in my fanfiction, particularly what said kids think of couples.** **)**

I think being a flower girl is the bestest job ever. I get to wear a pretty princess dress and throw rose petals. And you know what makes it even better for me? My name is even Rose!

After the wedding, there's dancing. I like to dance, and this is a great dancing dress. Miss Cham – bers dress is great too. It's white and covered with roses.

Miss Cham – bers is Sam's kissing partner, just like Daddy is Mommy's kissing partner. I think they got married so they can kiss more. They're doing it _again_.

After the next song ended, Miss Cham – bers leaned down to me and said, "Thank you Rosie. You did such a marvelous job. In fact, I am not sure I can express how much I appreciate it. I just think you were a wonderful flower girl."


	8. Deborah

Deborah

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Cheers.**_

 **Based mostly on "Sam's Women" from season 1.**

I never thought I'd see the day where Sam got hitched again, but it's nice to see him happy.

"Good to see you, Deborah," said Sam.

"You, too." Then I looked at his bride. "You sure you know what you're doing with this one? He had quite a drinking problem at one time. Personally, I'm glad I ended up with Ned."

The woman laughed. "Yes, I believe I do."

"Actually, I haven't touched alcohol in thirteen years," said Sam. "I have a good motivator." He pulled his bride closer to him. "But aren't you a _little_ sorry things ended with us? All those hot nights…"

"Sam! How dare you!" shouted his bride, storming off.

I shook my head returned to Ned.

An hour later, I heard some… amorous noises coming from the ladies room. I suppose in some ways, Sam hasn't changed at all.

 **Well, there had to be some kind of fight at some point, right?**

 **But I've got Sam and Diane's "make – up scene" posted as another story. Because I wanted to see how this was worked out. It's called "What happens in the Ladies Room."**


	9. Carla

Carla

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **Cheers**_

I always thought if Sam actually married Bleach Bag, it would be the worst day of my life. And with all the horrible days I've had in the past, _that's_ saying something.

But… I suppose he could do worse.

"Thanks for coming, Carla," said Sam after I had another drink.

I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"I believe your approval means more than anyone else," said The Stick, with a big grin on her face.

Ugh. "Excuse me while I puke," I said, turning the corner before she could flash another one of those sickening smiles or even more horrible, that they would kiss again.

 **I think I'm about done with these drabbles, as I can't think of any more characters I'd be capable of writing.**

 **I do have a couple more ideas for** _ **Cheers**_ **fanfictions, but as it's almost summer time, I won't be able to write them anytime soon. (My children keep me busy when they're out of school.)**

 **So if I do write anything else for** _ **Cheers,**_ **it won't be until at least the fall.**


End file.
